When Dreams Don't End
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Ryou cannot win Pegasus's love, but he knows that someone before has, that's where the illusion begins, and ends. Pairing: A bit one sided PegasusRyou, Mentions of PegasusCecelia Warnings: Mentions of crossdressing, character deaths, Yaoi


Title: When Dreams Don't End.  
Author: Bernie  
Pairing: A bit one sided Pegasus/Ryou, Mentions of Pegasus/Cecelia  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Mentions of cross-dressing, character deaths  
A/n: This is for the pairing challenge. I'll probably do something  
else for it too, but I've never done this pairing before so I wanted  
to dabble in it a bit. I was going to put a bigger smut scene but  
I'm not very good at smut but I am pretty good at Angst so enjoy!

* * *

_I have to you'll go away again._

Ryou knew his habits. He knew how many times he would run a brush through his hair. He knew Pegasus was a skilled artist. And he knewthat when he had that far off look in his eyes he was dreaming about her. He always thought about HER.

Ryou had been living with Pegasus for a little over six months now and even before that he knew his relationship with Pegasus was unhealthy. He loved Pegasus in a sort of way that was hard to explain. He would never have those feelings returned, however, and even though he knew he should, he couldn't leave. He had tried totwice. He never made it passed the front door.

_I'm going with you this time._

The first time, was the day Ryou had lost all hope of ever receiving Pegasus's love. It was also the same day that he had stumbled into the west most room. It was her room, her tomb. Her clothes lined the walls, her make-up cluttered the vanity, and her perfume intoxicated the air.

Ryou had wanted to destroy it all, but he was far too polite, to work up the nerve. Instead, he vowed never to return to the room; to simply be happy with his occasional loveless sex.

_First you..._

The next evening, after Ryou once again went unnoticed (he was only ever noticed during their love-making, even then he thought about her) he returned to her room.

For weeks he spent the hours of the day just lying on the carpet in her room waiting for the day Pegasus would take him again. Months of envying the dead soon turned into a raw obsession.

_Then me…_

The night Ryou had come to dinner wearing her perfume Pegasus had fucked him with the raw ache that consumed his gut. Ryou was never fooled, Pegasus hadn't suddenly become infatuated. It was only an old memory replaying. That was the second time Ryou had tried to leave. Pegasus's soft whimpers drew him back.

So, Ryou practiced, he no longer sat amongst her things. He became her. He wore her dresses, put on her make-up, (make-up was not all that easy, either), months of preparing for his opening night.

_Don't look back._

When Pegasus looked up from his evening coffee his eyes deceived him. There in a virgin white dress stood the prettiest girl he had ever come to know, the only one he had ever loved. A nervous smile flicked over her soft lips, the smile was returned. Pegasus lifted a hand and she took it.

A gasped escaped her as he quickly seated her in his lap. He tilted her chin to him leaning over to share a whisper between their lips. A small hiss that had no words but poured out all of his built up passion. He held her as they kissed and she melted into him. She needed him.

Breaking in a pant Pegasus, with the grace of class waltzed out of the room, cha-chaed up the stairs, tangoed down the hall and boogied to their bed. They fell into a pile of tangled limbs. Lips fiercely reunited with a fire that singed their tongue, sparked their teeth, and burned their throats. They became a whirlwind of pleasures, their moans made music with the stars. He took her into his dreams and made her real.

_I'll be right behind you._

Ryou panted smiling goofily to his love. He reached a small feminine hand to Pegasus's high cheekbone. He was glowing Ryouthought. He shifted slightly from underneath him the white piece oflingerie had never been removed. Removing it would have spoiled thedream.

The dream wouldn't end that night, Ryou, choked sharp blade slit his throat. He only had enough time to realize that his blood wasn'tthe only blood being split that night.

_I'm with you now._

* * *

A/N: The words in italics or ascetics are Pegasus's words to thoughts just before he kills himself and Ryou. 


End file.
